


Avatar and The Twelve Kings of Heaven

by ChaosEntity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosEntity/pseuds/ChaosEntity
Summary: After the Hundred Year War it was time to settle in a time of peace, that is until the world ended. Now there is a new world, new powers, new friends, and of course new enemies. How will Zuko, Aang, and friends survive in these different trying times?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Avatar and The Twelve Kings of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



**Chapter 1**

You wish it all were nothing more than a dream. That all you would have to do is wake up and all of it will be over. No matter how hard you wish for it though, the world is still ending, and that the nightmare you wish were a dream is very much real.

There is nowhere you can run that your ending world will not reach you, no place you can hide where it cannot find you, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

You can hear your people screaming out to the spirits to help them, or for the Avatar to come save them once more, but you know that their pleading and prayers will go unanswered. That the spirits are dead, the Spirit World is dead, and that the Avatar, Aang, a goofy, young, twelve-year-old airbending kid, one of your best friends, is dead as well.

You had heard it all the time, but you did not realize just how true it was that the Spirit World and ours where mirrors of one another, and that if one died so does the other. You can no longer deny it now.

It is getting harder to breathe. The dust and debris of a dying world filling the air, and you are forced to a crawl as your lungs are filled. You wonder if this is how Roku felt when Sozin, your great-grandfather, left him on that island to die in the smoke and ash, or the Air Nomads as they burned alive at Sozin's order, or the peoples of the Earth Kingdom, who couldn't get out of your father's line of fire.

You hope that, unlike them or yourself, the rest of your friends and loved ones died quickly and painlessly. You also hope that there is, if there ever was, still an afterlife, and that you can see your friends and loved ones again. Next time under better circumstances, and that you can show them just how much they really mean to you.

You feel the darkness slowly creeping up on you like an infinate dark warm blanket. Rather than fight you close your eyes and let yourself fall into it. All the while praying that you and the others will get that better life.

_Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Uncle. Wait for me, I am coming, I promise. Please wait for me..._

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know whom Muffinlance is, I would suggest reading Towards the Sun or Little Zuko vs. the World (her best stories- in my opinion) to get an idea of what her writing style is like and can cover. It's from her, her stories, and her tumblr that I'm taking a crack at my own fanfic writing.  
> I don't know how long this story will last or where it will go, but I thank everyone who reads. So saying I hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments below (constructive criticism if you must but no flames).  
> I will also try to update at least twice a month, got to let the ideas come to me otherwise I may as well be herding cats.


End file.
